


Buffyverse Oneshots, Headcanons, and Preferences

by EyeballsToEntrails



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/reader, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, ats reader insert, btvs reader insert, buffy the vampire slayer headcanons, headcanons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeballsToEntrails/pseuds/EyeballsToEntrails
Summary: A collection of mostly reader insert Buffyverse fanfiction from Tumblr. Originals are at council-of-readers.tumblr.com
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/You, Angel/Spike (BtVS), Buffy Summers/Reader, Cordelia Chase/Reader, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane/Reader, Rupert Giles/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Spike (BtVS) & You, Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg/Reader, Xander Harris/Daniel "Oz" Osbourne
Kudos: 10





	1. Finding Out Spike’s Alive: Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey! I saw you’re just starting up, so I thought I’d send an ask. could you do some headcannons for the reader finding spike alive in season 5?
> 
> I did this assuming you’re already in an established relationship that carried over from Buffy. If you wanted something else, shoot me an ask and I’ll be happy to rewrite.

  * You had gotten called in to help deal with Dana, alongside Andrew, and got a bit of a nasty shock when you saw Spike, your boyfriend, alive and well.


  * You were happy to see him again. I mean, you were incredibly pissed at him for going all ‘pillar of fire’ on you, but at least he wasn’t dead anymore.


  * You ignored him for the entirety of the meeting, quietly fuming.


  * Why didn’t he call you? How long had he been back? Did he even die in the first place?


  * Spike tried getting your attention, but every attempt was met with either an eye roll, a huff, or flat out ignored. He began to get more than a little frustrated.


  * He pulled you aside afterwards despite your protests.


  * He sighed and said that he had to deal with the Dana situation, but gave you his number so the two of you could talk when it was all said and done.


  * Of course, things didn’t go down that easily. She hurt him. Bad. Chopped his hands off. You were distraught when you heard the news.


  * You stayed with him in the hospital.


  * When he woke up from the anaesthetic he was surprised to see you but ultimately happy you were there.


  * You talked. A lot.


  * He gave some bullshit reason for not calling at first, which you called him on.


  * “Yeah, and you’ve been corporeal for how long? Even if you were a ghost this whole time, you could’ve asked someone to pick up a goddamn phone.”


  * He sighed and smiled sheepishly.


  * After some prodding, you got him to admit the real reason he didn’t call.


  * “I was worried you wouldn’t think I was heroic. I want to be. For you.”


  * He didn’t appreciate you bursting into laughter.


  * Of course, he was still a hero in your eyes. He saved the world. He saved you.


  * Once he recovered, you two were back together again, and practically inseparable.


  * You became a Wolfram and Hart regular, even if you weren’t on the payroll. You helped out with Lorne when he got too overwhelmed, you passed things to Fred in the lab, sometimes food if she was working too hard, and you helped Wesley with research.


  * Like with the Scoobies back in Sunnydale, you seamlessly integrated yourself into the L.A. Gang.


  * You were an invaluable member of the group.


  * If anyone tried to second guess your purpose, not only would a group of very annoyed friends be on them, but your very intimidating boyfriend.


  * It did take a while to build back the trust between you and Spike, though you forgave him quickly enough. Probably too quickly. Then again, who can resist that smile?




	2. Rough Day?: Spike x Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: may I request some Spike x Angel Fluff Please ? 💕
> 
> This is more of a drabble, but I’ll have more Spangel stuff here, don’t fret. It’s probably my favourite ship.

Spike threw himself face-first onto the bed forcefully, letting out a loud groan in the process.

“Come on, now, he wasn’t that bad,” Angel chuckled, walking in after him.

Spike flipped himself over and glared, “Oh, yeah? Is that so? Why is it I’ve got such a poundin’ headache, then?”

Angel sat down on the bed next to Spike, “Maybe because you let him get under your skin?”

“It’s bloody hard not to! Way he walks around like he’s got somethin’ to be proud of, just askin’ to be put in his place,”

“You sure took care of that.”

“Damn right I did!” he gestured emphatically with his left hand, “An’ I’d do it again.”

“Yeah, I know you would. Just, Spike?”

He looked up, smirking at Angel.

“Keep it out of my office next time?”

“Fat chance.”

Angel lay back, “Yeah, I figured as such.” He stretched out, leaving one of his arms long, “Here.”

Spike took up the invitation, resting his head on Angel’s shoulder. Angel smiled softly and bent his arm, moving his hand up to play with Spike’s hair.

It was rare that they got a chance to relax, let alone with each other. Calm moments were few and far between. Too many demons to fight, deals to strike, and evil gods to foil. It was tiring, handling the apocalypse day in and day out, but at least they could share in the exhaustion together. It made these nice moments sweeter, anyhow.

After so many years of fighting and pain and regret, love felt so foreign.

Neither of them had said it, and it would likely be a while before that changed, but in moments like these, where they lay in each other’s arms when the rest of the world fell away that neither of them could deny what was there.

It was too cheesy, which was why it was never said aloud. Spike was far too aware of how it tended to sound when he voiced his love, and Angel was far too afraid to even try.

Afraid that it would get too good, or maybe that it wouldn’t. He didn’t have the greatest track record when it came to love interests, and he was acutely aware this was outside of the norm, which was an added target on their backs.

But, it didn’t need to be said, truly. They both knew. And that was enough.


	3. Living with Spike, Angel, Faith, and Buffy (separate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: okok could you write headcanons for Spike, angel, faith an buffy for what it would be like living together with them and stuff thank uu
> 
> I might do more of these at a later date. It was really fun coming up with stuff. I set Faith’s post season 7, so sorry if that was confusing.

## Spike

  * The two of you share an apartment on the outskirts of town.
  * It’s small and really not the best, but you’re used to living in places like this at this point. It kind of comes with the territory.
  * Better than that crypt, that’s for sure.
  * Of course, there were no windows, but he doesn’t want you getting depressed, so he definitely buys one of those synthetic sunlight lamps for you. He’s thoughtful, on occasion.
  * Actually, a lot of the time, but he doesn’t like you bringing it up.
  * Since your sleep schedules don’t exactly line up, he’s always incredibly cautious about waking you up.
  * He turns down the volume if he’s watching tv or playing a video game and tries desperately to keep his outbursts of anger towards losing at a minimum.
  * Spike is a very light sleeper, so he’d be very grateful if you’d extend the same courtesy.
  * It might be good to get a job or try to stay out of the apartment during the day because it is so easy to wake him up.
  * He’s not often rude about it, and just tries to go back to sleep, but if he get sleep deprived enough he will snap at you, which neither of you really want.
  * Movie nights are a must.
  * They’re weekly, and often the highlight of the week for both of you.
  * If you’re okay with scary movies, that’s typically what it’ll be, but if you aren’t, he’ll either pick something so cheesy it couldn’t scare you, or an action film.
  * He doesn’t mind a good romance flick, but again, please pretend not to notice.
  * He’s definitely going to pull the arm over the shoulder yawn routine every single time, and yes, he thinks it’s hilarious.
  * Humour him, please.
  * You need to get two mini fridges because he will take your food, and this man drinks an ungodly amount of beer and needs a place to store it. Plus, somehow, you can taste the blood on your food.
  * He swears there’s no way you could, but tell that to all the mashed potatoes he’s ruined the taste of.



## Angel

  * Living in a hotel is strange, to say the least, but not wholly unlike living in an apartment complex.
  * It certainly made it easier to find your own space if you need room from everyone else.
  * Though, you all got along fairly well. Fights were rare, and unless you went out of your way to annoy the others, hardly involved you.
  * It was surprisingly quiet most days.
  * You’d think having clients come in at all hours would be disruptive, but, for the most part, they were calm and didn’t make much of a fuss. It made the hotel a nice place to retreat to in the busy city.
  * Angel isn’t really the clingy type, but you’ll typically find him in the same room as you.
  * He’s content just to sit in silence and read while you do chores or watch tv.
  * He’s actually a pretty big reader, so if you are one as well, you’ll end up doing a sort of book club thing whether you mean to or not.
  * Either you’ll be reading the same book at the same time or you’ll pick it up right after the other one finished it so you can discuss it together.
  * Full on dates became less frequent once you started living with him, though they weren’t a regular thing even before.
  * If you want to spend more time with each other, you’ll just hang around more.
  * He is working a lot of the time, so if you really want to see him and spend actual quality time with your boyfriend, you need to vocalise it.
  * Angel can get in his head about some things. Including you.
  * Thoughts that you’re better off without him, that he’s a danger, and that you’re only with him because you pity him can creep in easily.
  * They make it hard for him to reach out and say he wants to be around you more.
  * He doesn’t want to drive you away.
  * Especially since you live together, he worries you might grow sick of him.
  * So, please ask to be around him and set aside time for just the two of you. Chances are he wants to but is a little too nervous.
  * He’s a pretty deep sleeper so you don’t have to worry about waking him.
  * That does become a problem, however.
  * See, Angel is a big sleep cuddler, and he’s not weak by any means, so if you’re caught in an uncomfy position, you’re basically stuck there all day.
  * Sucks to be you, I guess.



## Faith

  * Faith is actually pretty fun to live with.
  * She’s really relaxed and doesn’t care too much about where you’re both at.
  * Mostly, the two of you live out of a converted van, but occasionally you’ll spring for hotels.
  * It’s not a bad life by any means.
  * You’ve converted the back into an incredibly comfortable living space, and it’s not hard to share with her.
  * She does have a bad habit of leaving clothes and things out, but if you ask her once it’ll improve almost instantly. As much as she tries to hide it, she does want you to think well of her.
  * You go on trips to LA pretty frequently, often chasing bands or just popping by to say hi to Angel.
  * Sometimes if a Scooby or two was in the states you’d drive to them to help out.
  * Other than that, you went where a slayer and her number one fan were needed. Or, simply wherever you wanted to go.
  * Fights were pretty frequent in the beginning of your relationship, but as she grew more comfortable with you and felt more secure, Faith picked them less and less. At this point, they only really happen if you start it.
  * She tries to treat you by getting you gifts and little trinkets from each city, even though there’s less and less room in the van.
  * Sometimes it’s jewelry, if you wear it, or maybe a keychain, a bobblehead, or a CD for a band you like.
  * She has a hard time being vulnerable with you, or anyone, though, so expect things to just kind of appear.
  * It’s rare for her to actually hand you a gift, but she’ll leave things on your side of the bed, or you’ll find them laying about on the dashboard. Occasionally, though, and usually only if she’s got a few drinks in already, you’ll be given whatever it is directly, albeit with no eye contact and a few excuses.
  * It wasn’t on sale, and you both know that.
  * But you know this is just how she functions.
  * If you ever got her a gift she’d melt on the spot. There would be attempts to hide it with some light teasing, but she’d really be so happy you thought of her.
  * The nights on the road are the best.
  * Screaming out the lyrics to whatever song was on, laughing at each other’s jokes, and making fun of the silly little towns you passed through.
  * Life had been hard for Faith, but being so close to you made it just a little easier to handle.



## Buffy

  * It could get a little stressful in the Summers house, truth be told.
  * With all the demons breaking in, and Dawn and Buffy fighting through all hours of the night, it’s not exactly the calmest environment.
  * To Buffy, though, you make it all worth it.
  * She can always vent to you if her sister gets on her nerves, and it makes her feel happy to know that Dawn does the same.
  * You were always like the cooler relative that she never had, and after Joyce died, you and Dawn grew incredibly close.
  * She was all for your relationship with her sister as well, which was helpful.
  * Dawn was actually one of the reasons Buffy was hesitant to ask you out. She didn’t want to put any stress on her that she didn’t need, and she didn’t want to ruin the bond you shared.
  * It took a while for you to move in, but once you did, Buffy couldn’t imagine life without you.
  * You helped with the cooking, cleaning, and general house repairs, and more importantly you helped Buffy deal with everything going on in her life.
  * It really made life so much easier to cope with.
  * Waking up to find you making breakfast for the three of you, or watching you help Dawn with her homework were little joys she didn’t even realize she was missing.
  * It can seem out of the blue, but often when she sees you doing little things like this, Buffy gets affectionate.
  * Little hand squeezes, soft kisses on the forehead, or your cheek, and hugs from behind appear to be random to the untrained eye.
  * She just gets overwhelmed by love for you sometimes and needs to show it.
  * The two of you are surprisingly soft when you’re alone. She needs that softness. It keeps her grounded, and helps her push forward.
  * You really are her rock.
  * Dating a slayer is hard, though not as hard as actually being one.
  * She has baggage, and you need to accept that.
  * Her job is vital to the safety of the world.
  * So, yeah, she comes and goes all hours of the night, and often comes back a little more broken than she left, but she knows you’re at home waiting for her and ready to patch her up again.
  * Hold her while she sleeps, braid her hair, treat her wounds, and she’ll be yours forever.




	4. Dating Faith and Buffy: Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do hc for dating Faith and Buffy when you have the time?
> 
> This is done as a poly relationship, but I might do separate headcanons at a later date.

Request: Can you do hc for dating Faith and Buffy when you have the time?

This is done as a poly relationship, but I’ll have separate headcanons out in a little bit.

~•~

  * You have never felt so loved.
  * Seriously. Once you break past both of their hangups about dating and relationships, it’s one of the most loving experiences you will ever have.
  * Faith is hilarious and a surprisingly good listener and Buffy is so affectionate and can be incredibly in tune with you.
  * Plus, you’ve got two very strong women willing to go to bat for you any day of the week.
  * Of course, Faith is more willing to get into a fight than Buffy, but both will defend you if needed.
  * Honour or otherwise.
  * However, they don’t underestimate you. Even if you aren’t a fantastic fighter, you won’t feel babied.
  * You’re able to take care of yourself in a lot of situations, and you’ve made it this far in life without either of them protecting you every step of the way, and in Sunnydale, that’s a pretty big achievement.
  * Sometimes they’ll ask you on patrol with them if it’s been a slow few nights.
  * Though, they are gonna be a bit jumpier with you along. But, hey, that bush could have hurt you!
  * Faith flirts heavily with the both of you. In public. Loudly.
  * She likes embarrassing you guys.
  * If you ever did it to her, though, she’d absolutely be left speechless.
  * Head empty only love.
  * Buffy isn’t huge on PDA, especially cause she’s aware your relationship is a little strange to outsiders, and she still wants to fit in as best she can with the general populous.
  * However, if you do want to hold her hand in public she will be delighted if a little conflicted.
  * Regular date nights are a must.
  * Most of the time, it isn’t anything fancy.
  * Typically just a mini patrol date, coffee at the end of the day, or even just a cuddle pile on the couch in front of a cheesy sitcom.
  * It’s really important to them, but especially Buffy, that you take time out of your weeks for each other. Even if you can only manage twenty minutes, it would mean so much to her.
  * Faith is less concerned about that kind of thing, but she is so affection starved that even if she doesn’t ask for it, she will still appreciate any time you spend with her or any love you show. It’s something she’s never gotten consistently before.
  * Of course, you feel loved with them.
  * They haven’t exactly had the best relationship track record and they know what they would have liked to have in the past, so they give it to you.
  * Don’t be lazy with it, though.
  * Try to put in at least close to the same effort they do.
  * It won’t cause a breakup if you don’t unless you’re really distant and uncaring, but it makes a world of difference in both of their lives.




	5. Spike and Cordelia(separate) with a Bulimic S/O: Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’m sorry to bother you… but would you mind writing for a few buffy/angel characters dealing with a bulimic s/o? It would mean a lot and I’m having a hard time lately. If it’s too triggering I understand. Thanks.
> 
> Of course. And, I got your message about wanting it to be specifically Spike and Cordy, so that’s who I wrote. It is gender-neutral, and specifically about bulimia so be warned!! I don’t go into detail about behaviours, but it is still a triggering subject.
> 
> If you, or anyone else for that matter, want me to add on extra characters or do a different ED just shoot me an ask. https://council-of-readers.tumblr.com/

Spike:

  * He wouldn’t really get it, but he’d try his hardest to understand.
  * He’d figure it out pretty quickly, though. You’d curse his fantastic sense of smell pretty regularly.
  * He knows when you slip back into it, and he tries his best to be supportive.
  * But he’s scared.
  * He knows how dangerous it is and sometimes his fear comes out as anger. It can make it hard to talk to him about it, sometimes.
  * With Spike, you’ll need to go to a therapist as well as talk to him, without a doubt. He’s not a bad boyfriend, but most people aren’t equipped to deal with mental health issues, and he’s a product of a very different generation.
  * He’s doing his best, though.
  * He’ll do all the research he can and, not that he’d tell you, but he’d join an online support group for people with loved ones struggling with eating disorders.
  * He’ll absolutely do support meals and encourage you to eat healthily.
  * He has some mildly old-fashioned ideas about health, but through the group and his own research he would slowly accept the very important phrase, “All food is good food.”
  * Spike’s actually a decent cook, too, and likes to make things for you.
  * If you tell him a certain food is a safe food, you can bet your ass he’s gonna find like eight different recipes.
  * No matter your relationship with your body, nor your size, he loves you.
  * When Spike falls for someone, he falls hard. Weight won’t change that, and he will make you stunning no matter how you look.
  * If your disorder isn’t about appearance as much, then he’s at a bit of a loss, but still tries his hardest.
  * It’s more tricky to support someone struggling with a compulsion without a physical basis, though it isn’t impossible, which he will prove to you.
  * Overall, he’s not a bad support buddy for recovery, even if he doesn’t fully get it himself.



Cordelia:

  * She knew.
  * Even before you started dating, she knew.
  * She was a cheerleader in high school. Sure, people make jokes about it, but it really is common among certain groups
  * She’s also seen the damage Bulimia can do first hand.
  * It’s not something she likes to talk about, but she knew a girl who died from heart problems due to it back in high school. One of the only people she knew that died from natural causes.
  * Ever since she picked up on it, she always did her best to say how good you looked no matter what you were wearing, though sometimes she’d slip up and say something meaner accidentally.
  * When you do get together, she won’t directly bring it up, but she won’t hide that she knows.
  * She’ll hand you a breath mint after an episode, and leave pamphlets for treatment centers around the apartment you share.
  * She’s not exactly tactful when it comes to, well, anything, and she’s very aware of that and how delicate your situation is.
  * If it gets bad to the point where she’s actively scared for your health, she will say something.
  * Or, she’ll just make an appointment with a specialist and drag you to it without a word.
  * It’s anyone’s guess as to which.
  * For your recovery, she reprises her role as a cheerleader, but this time, of course, as your personal one.
  * Each milestone is celebrated with many fun activities and non-food related outings, and she doesn’t shame you for slip-ups.
  * It’s an addiction of sorts, and she can understand that at least on a base level.
  * Her relationship with food isn’t fantastic, but she doesn’t have an eating disorder, and she knows her experience isn’t the same as yours.
  * She knows you won’t be ‘cured’ from a few therapy sessions, and she knows there will be times you don’t want to recover at all.
  * She loves you anyways and supports you in any and every way possible.




	6. Freak Wharf: Faith x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not requested, but an idea I’ve had for a long while. For those who haven’t read Go Ask Malice, Freak Wharf is Faith’s favourite band. Reader is Faith’s age in Season 3, so around 18. This is set up to be a sort of starting point, and I’ll probably continue this timeline later on if people like it.

“Thanks for giving me a place to crash,” Faith said, dropping her bag on your couch. Everything she had was inside, which saddened her to think about, but it did make moving around easier.

You laughed, “Of course, man. I couldn’t let you stay in that hole of a hotel for too long, now could I?”

Faith turned to take off her shoes and place them by the door, but also to hide the smile that had appeared against her will.

She walked around your apartment, taking in the sight of her new home. It felt warm. The thermostat wasn’t set particularly high, she observed. It was probably just because your place was on the top floor. One of the few things she remembered from 7th-grade science.

You had a few posters up, a few pictures, and one or two paintings. The place wasn’t over decorated by any means, but you had clearly made it your own.

She paused in the kitchen doorway, watching as you grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

“Want anything to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks,” it was really warm in here, she thought again. Maybe she’d take you up on that offer in a bit.

Stepping towards you and putting her hands in her coat pocket, Faith asked “Hey, how’d you get settled in a place like this, anyhow? It’s nice for someone so young.”

You let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, it is. Giles helped me get set up with it. My folks didn’t really care and just wanted me gone, so I was able to snag a few bucks from them. That, and I’ve been working since I was 15,” you paused, worried you’d overshared, but when you saw that Faith still seemed interested, you continued, “Besides, rent isn’t terrible, and the buildings not too shabby.”

Faith felt a little blush on her cheeks, and turned away, a bit embarrassed.

You floundered, “Oh, but don’t worry about that! I know you’re new in town, and you’ve got slayer duties. I’ve got you covered for rent, for now.”

She nodded and gave you a little half-smile before turning and walking back out into the main living area. 

You had a TV set up in front of the couch, and, without much else for her to do, she decided to see what was on. Flipping through the channels, she was painfully reminded that Sunnydale didn’t exactly get the best shows, especially during the day. Groaning, she got up and opened up the cabinet it was sitting on, searching for any DVDs you might own. 

“Oh, sorry. I don’t really have anything to watch. I just keep a bunch of CDs down there. A few vinyls, too, but my record player broke.”

It struck her as odd that you used a record player, and she was about to make some joke about your true age being ancient, but something caught her eye.

“No way! You listen to Freak Wharf, too? I haven’t found any of their CDs outside of Boston,” she cringed inwardly at how excited she sounded but composed herself soon enough. Besides, she knew on some level that you wouldn’t judge her for being enthusiastic. 

Your eyes widened briefly in surprise. “I’ve been a fan for a few years, yeah. I traveled up there with my family about two years back and saw a show. Bought it there. Was hoping I could find some more at a thrift shop or something. No luck so far, though.”

Faith picked up the case and held it in the air.

“Mind if I put it on?”

You gestured towards the player that sat on a nearby end table. 

“Be my guest.”

The music filled the apartment, and soon enough was joined by the cheery sounds of the two of you belting your hearts out. You wouldn’t say either of you were fantastic singers, but joy can make anyone sound magical. There was just something so wonderful about sharing a band with someone, especially someone underground. The feeling of connection was almost unrivaled. You hadn’t felt this close to anyone in a while, and it surprised you that it was Faith of all people.

After around six songs, the energy died down. Both of you began dancing around less and only chimed in to sing favourite lines. Towards the end of the album, you ended up on the couch next to each other. You were, naturally, more exhausted than she was, but for Faith, the exhaustion wasn’t physical.

As the last lines of the last song sounded, she stared into your face, almost transfixed, and it finally dawned on her why it got so damned hot in here.


End file.
